A camera device or portable terminal having a camera takes a photo by using an installed camera, and may edit the photo to have only the desired subject by cropping a portion of the photo, if an undesired person, animal or obstacle is included in the photo. Further, if the photo is not correctly leveled (i.e., if a person is photographed in a skewed position), the cropping may be used to adjust the level of photo. Here, the cropping means cutting out a portion of the image. Namely, the cropping means trimming an image into a desired size or cutting out an undesired portion of the image.
Generally, a user takes a photo by using a camera device or portable terminal having a camera, and crops the photo by using an image editing program, such as PHOTOSHOP, in a computer. However, the above method of cropping requires an additional image editing program, and has inconveniences of manual cropping.
The camera device or portable terminal having a camera can be provided with various editing programs including a crop program. However, the camera device or portable terminal having a camera generally provides a crop area (default area) having an identical area and size regardless of the number of persons. The reason for cropping a personal photo is to edit a photo centered on a person. When cropping in a default area of the camera or portable terminal having a camera, a portion of a face may be cut off, and when cropping a photo including more than one person, it is difficult to edit the photo to a desired shape.